The Titans
The Titans were a race of powerful God-like beings who ruled the world in ancient times. The three known Titans were Cronus, Demitrius and Meta. It is unknown if there are other Titans still imprisoned. History Approximately 1000 BC, the Elders saw the Titans as a risk to the world and themselves. However, by this time the Titans were so powerful they couldn't be vanquished. With no other option, the Elders released a vapor that turned several mortals into powerful beings. With these new powers, these mortals were able to entomb the Titans in ice and end their reign of terror. They stayed trapped until 2003, when a demon released them in hopes of using them to take over the underworld. The Titans Cronus, Demitrius, and Meta had other ideas, and quickly vanquished the demon. Their ultimate goal was to seek revenge against the Elders and regain control of the world. Their first step then was to turn two Whitelighters to stone, and steal their ability to orb, as it's the only way to get "up there." Chris Perry came from the future to warn the Charmed Ones of the danger. However, by the time they realized what was happening, the Titans had managed to orb up and kill numerous Elders, with the survivors seeking refuge on Earth. To fight them, Leo Wyatt went up to release the Gods from an urn kept in a vault and give their powers to the Charmed Ones. He did so with considerable trepidation; after defeating the Titans, the Gods got carried away by their powers and forced humans to worship them. However, he figured that the Charmed Ones had enough humanity and control to not be overwhelmed. The Titans later returned to find him, sensing someone was left up there, but he managed to escape. The Titans eventually tracked down the Charmed Ones. However, Piper, using her powers as the Goddess of Earth, opened a hole in the ground that swallowed the Titans, destroying them once and for all. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Whirling: The ability to teleport through gusts or twisters of wind. * Power Absorption: The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. The Titans absorbed the ability to orb from Whitelighters to enter the Heavens. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location and presence of other magical beings. * Elemental Powers: Each Titan possessed one or more powerful and destructive elemental powers, including Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis. * Individual Powers: Additionally, the Titans presumably possessed more individual powers, such as Meta, who possessed the power of Petrification. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. Meta was resistant but not immune to the potions used against her. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Spell to Release The Titans Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio! Appendices Titans : In the days of Ancient Greece the Titans were : God-like beings who ruthlessly ruled the earth. : Like other magical beings their powers were tied : to their emotions but on a much grander scale. : A burst of Titan rage could spark a massive : earthquake or a hurricane of epic proportions : The mortals of the era were terrified : by these beings' abilities and worshiped them : as Gods in the hopes of appeasing them. : Ultimately the Titans could not be vanquished : and the only way they could be stopped was : by magically entombing them in ice, an act which : brought an end to their terrible reign. BOS Titans.jpg BOS Titans 02.jpg Book of shadows -titans.jpg References # The Titans - visit them for more information Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Mythological Characters Category:Gods Category:Collectives Category:Groups